Ben's Experience
by Ben 10 Superfan 101
Summary: Ben has just had a car crash. But that doesn't explain why these wierd things are happening. Rated T for language and threesome  not the one you thnk .
1. Coma

He knew it was a matter of time that something like this would happen… he just didn't expect a car crash would be enough to make him feel like this… feel near death. To Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, everything was blackness. The 16 year-old boy seemed to be floating in a vast emptiness, bigger than space itself. All of thoughts and emotions were still with him, but he couldn't feel his body. Any movement he made, he didn't feel at all, so he had to look at the limb to make sure it was there.

"This is really ridiculous," Ben said to himself, surprised that he still had his voice in this emptiness. "I wanna know what's going on, I hate being kept in the dark! Literally…."As he said this, he began, in way, to dematerialize. He tried desperately to make it stop, but it was useless. He then tried to scream, but no sound came out….

Then he appeared, panting, in the middle of a bright white hospital room. It was at that moment that he noticed that he was wearing a bright, white hospital gown. He also noticed that is 16 year-old cousin, Gwen, was asleep in a chair next to a bed. He, then, turned slowly to see who was on the bed and jumped in surprise and shock to find that it was him in that hospital bed, all scratched, bruised and... broken.

"What… the… HELL?" he exclaimed. He was surprised he didn't wake Gwen, considering how loud he thought his voice sounded. Then suddenly his hospital room door opened to reveal his 16-year-old girlfriend, Julie. Gwen awoke suddenly, as if she was waiting for Julie to arrive. Then, out of no where, Julie broke down into uncontrollable sobs and Gwen and Ben rushed to immediately to her side.

Gwen hugged Julie tightly while tears ran down her own face, saying, "It's okay, Julie, I'm scared for him too. But he'll pull through, he always has the strength to pull through."

"Guys I'm fine!" Ben said, desperately trying to hug Julie and Gwen, but for some weird reason, he couldn't touch them. His hands seemed to go right through them, as though he were a ghost."What? No! That's not fair, I need to comfort them!" he cried. It was then that he fully understood what was going on; he was in a coma… and he was having an outer body experience….

* * *

**A/N: Okay this literally came to me in a dream one night. It seemed interesting enough so I posted it. Hope you liked the first chapter! :D**


	2. Sandra's Accusation

"Oh my God…" Ben whispered, not able to stand it all. Two of the people he cared for deeply were crying in front of him, and he couldn't do anything about it. The fact that he couldn't do anything was the fact that hurt him the most. He knew he had to find some way to communicate with them, to assure them that he was okay.

Then, once again, the door opened to reveal a raven haired boy standing there. He was a few inches taller than Ben and Ben knew for a fact that he was older too. The boy had a bigger build than Ben did, but that didn't matter to Ben. All that mattered to him was that sometimes, he couldn't stand this guy.

Seventeen-year-old, Kevin Levin stood in the doorway. His coal-like eyes found the crying girls, and a look of sympathy, that rarely showed itself, spread across his face.

"Uhmm… Gwen, Julie?" Kevin asked, tentatively. The two girls broke apart and saw Kevin standing there. The pair of green eyes and the pair of brown eyes stared at him expectantly. "I just talked to the doctor," he said, cautiously.

"What did he say, Kevin?" Julie asked, tugging at her coal black hair with anticipation.

"Please, tell us!" begged Gwen, also playing with her long red hair that was tied up in a ponytail, a defined habit of hers when she was nervous.

"Dr. Syder said that Ben has three broken ribs, a concussion, and a broken leg," Kevin said, sadness of what happen to his best friend reflecting in his eyes, but he never let it show on his face. He collapsed in a nearby chair with a hand on his forehead. "He also said that it'll probably be days before Ben comes out of his coma."

The girls' faces showed a curious mixture of shock and relief. Ben supposed they thought it could be a lot worse, which was good. He couldn't stand to see them cry again. A lengthy silence followed where what all the three visitors did was stare at Ben's lifeless body, completely unaware of the fact that Ben was awake and trying to figure out a way to get their attention. Finally, Julie broke the silence.

"Did you call them?" she asked Kevin. Kevin shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Uhmm…."

"You didn't call them did you?" Gwen asked shrewdly.

"Alright, fine! I didn't call them!" Kevin said angrily. "Besides they're better off not knowing!"

"Kevin, you monumental jackass! They deserve to know!" Julie shouted. Kevin, Ben, and Gwen all looked at her in surprise. Julie Elizabeth Yamamoto would never yell if she could help it. "Cody, Necxi, and Elaina are his best friends! You should've told them, you jerk!" She then broke down crying.

"Julie don't cry, I'm sorry!" Kevin said, as he and Gwen rushed to her side. "Look I'll call them right now, just give me a minute!"

"You'd better Kevin, because Julie's right! They deserve to know!" Gwen said, staring at her idiot boyfriend, while trying to comfort the distressed Julie. Ben snickered.

"Alright, alright! Keep your hair on!" Kevin said, walking towards the door. As he opened it to leave, he caught the dangerous look on Gwen's face. "Sorry," he said quickly, and he snapped the door shut behind him, quickly.

Gwen then turned to Julie and opened her mouth to say something comforting to Julie. But precisely at that moment, the hospital room door burst open to reveal… Sandra Tennyson. She looked wildly around the room until they finally found her son laying lifelessly in his hospital bed.

"Oh my BABY BOY!" Sandra screamed as she threw herself next to Ben. She began to plant kisses all over his pale face, much to the other Ben's embarrassment. After she was finished with that, she began to stroke his dark, brown hair. Her eyes then found Julie, who had managed to pull herself together and stand up. Her expression changed from sadness to anger in an instant.

"This is all your FAULT!" she screamed wildly, pointing at Julie.

Ben gasped and turned to look at Julie, whose expression was a mix of shock and anger.

"That is not a good sign…."

* * *

**A/N: This is how I think moms feel about their sons' girlfriends, you know like nobody's good enough for them. And seeing is how Julie was Ben's first girlfriend and Ben spends a lot of time with her, I bet Sandra feels threatened by her. That is all. =D**


	3. Awakening

"Okay how the _HELL_ is it MY fault that your son is in a coma?" Julie demanded of Sandra, putting her hands on her hips in defiance.

The forty year old mother brushed her blonde hair out of her gray-green eyes to look at her son's Asian American girlfriend. "Well," she said with a hint of accusation and mock thought in her voice, "You could've been with him and yet you weren't. Had you have been there it could've been you instead of him! And it might've been a good thing! You weren't worth his time anyway!"Ben and Gwen gasped. Julie looked at Ben's mother with a look of angry disbelief on her face. Sandra looked triumphant, as though she had finally gotten a point across and Gwen looked horrified. Ben felt a surge of anger rush through him. _So_, he thought clenching his ghost-like fists, _the truth finally comes out doesn't it Mom? That's what you've thought of my girlfriend all this time huh? You even said you liked her! You lied to my face, Mother dear! How can I call you my mother now, you lousy liar? _

"Aunt Sandra you can't mean that," Gwen said through her fingers, horrified at what her aunt had just said. "Ben loves her! He's always loved her! How could she not be worth his time when he's been in love with her since the 8th grade?"

"I meant what I said Gwen!" Sandra shouted, hysterically. "I knew she would bring your cousin nothing but misery! This-this is just puppy love with them! He'll find someone else! He'll find someone better than her! He deserves someone better!"

Ben, during all the shouting and all the anger that he felt, could feel himself retreating back into his actual body. He let it happen, for he knew that if he went back in his body he would probably wake up. Oh, how he wanted to wake up, to release himself from what he was feeling now, to comfort Julie and Gwen,… and to give his so-called mother a well deserved piece of his mind.

As Ben began to return to his body, a tense silence had drifted into the room. Julie and Sandra were glaring daggers at each other and Gwen was watching them from between her fingers, afraid another fight might break out. Just then, Ben began to stir in the hospital bed. They all turned and looked at him. He slowly began to open his emerald green eyes. "No… I… won't," he murmured weakly, his voice sounding a little less than a hoarse whisper.

"What did you say baby boy?" whispered Sandra, leaning towards Ben. He put his head up slowly to look at her. When he saw his mother's face, anger rushed in his face and a muscle in his eyebrow jumped.

"I… said… no… I… won't!" he repeated, his voice growing stronger with every syllable. "I… won't… find someone… better …than her!"

Sandra looked at the two girls and their faces mirrored her expression of shock and disbelief.

"How did he know…?"

* * *

**A/N: That's it Ben! Defend your woman! XD**


	4. Ben's Theory

Ben sat up in his hospital bed and crossed his arms. He didn't care if he that was hurt and needed to rest from the beating it took. All that mattered to him was defending his girlfriend from his mother… that is if he could call Sandra his 'mother' anymore. As far as he was concerned, she could be rotting in Hell right now.

"Let's get something straight _mom_," Ben said, drawing a surprised look from everyone in the room. Never has Ben spoke to Sandra like this in his life. Not with this much strength and anger in his voice. "I love Julie. I would appreciate it if you could just accept it. I've already had my heart crushed once, I'd never thought someone would love me after that."

Everyone stared at him, knowing that he would start again after he caught he breath; he was still injured after all, it was difficult from to talk without feeling some kind of stress on his body. After a couple of moments he continued. "But one person proved me wrong," he said, burning holes in Sandra's stomach by his piercing emerald green glare. "Can you guess who that person was Mother _Dear_?"

Sandra stared at her son and gulped. Never before had she ever seen Ben so angry. So angry at _her. _"I-I don't-," she started to say, but Ben cut her off immediately.

"That's right you don't know!" he half shouted at her. "Reason why? Because you don't think she's good enough for me! Well, you're dead wrong! Julie loves me for who I am and that's more than any other girl, besides any in my family, that I ever met! She knows the risks I take everyday when I'm out there fighting aliens and she respects them! That's more then you did when you found out my secret!"

"Ben, honey," Sandra began, tears welling up in her eyes. Her son had basically took a knife, stuck it in her, and twisted it. "I-I only want what's best for you and my maternal instincts tell me that you don't belong with her. Please, I beg you, see it my way."

Ben began to laugh. It was a hollow mirthless laugh that scared everyone in the room, including himself. It also hurt his throat more than it normally would. "You think you want what's best for _me _Mom?' he said, still laughing. "You're just kidding yourself! You want what's best for YOU! I'm not you baby any more! And as for seeing it _your_ way, I will NEVER see it like the way _you_ want me to!"

When Sandra tried to refute this, Ben raised a hand to silence her. "Enough Mom," he said, a lot more calm than he was previously. "I can see that you don't respect my choices. I need you to go. I need to talk to Gwen and Julie alone. Also I need to cool down. Then I can talk to you like a civilized person."

Sandra obliged and left the room. Ben noticed that tears were rolling down her cheeks as closed the door behind her. After Sandra, the tension in the room broke. Ben sank back into his pillows with a sigh. Gwen lowered her hands from her mouth and sat back in her chair. Julie lowered herself on the left side of Ben's bed. They began to stare deeply into each others eyes. Then suddenly without warning Julie leaned forward an kissed Ben tenderly on the lips. At first he was surprised, then he welcomed the kiss. Well, why wouldn't they let it happen? They had been waiting for the right moment for a while now, and this was it.

When they broke apart Julie said, "Thanks for coming to my Sir Tennyson."

"Any time, milady," Ben replied, smiling. Julie then hugged him gently and Ben winked at Gwen from over Julie's shoulder. Gwen smiled, sincerely proud of her cousin for sticking up for his girlfriend.

At that moment, Kevin chose to enter. As he walked in in, he looked up from his phone in his hands. When he saw what was going on he was confused. "Did I miss something?…"

* * *

**A/N: Kevin we all love you but you're a moron sometimes! But it alternates between you and Ben, so there! XD**


	5. Newcomers

Kevin shook his head and disregarded what he just saw. As Ben and Julie broke off their hug, Kevin sat in the only vacant chair available; the one next to the window. When Kevin sat down, he looked at Ben with a weird expression on his face. Then all of he jumped up and screamed, "He's AWAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

Julie fell off the bed with a shriek, Gwen toppled backwards out of chair, and Ben jumped nearly three feet. "Dude, calm down or you're gonna give all the patients in this hospital heart failures!" Ben scolded, feeling his chest to make sure he didn't have one.

"Really Kevin you didn't notice Ben was awake 'til just now?" Gwen asked, pulling herself up by the chair. At the same time Julie also got up, cursing under her breath.

"Uhm… yes?" Kevin said, a little sheepishly. "Mainly because the doctor said he wouldn't wake for 3 days at the minimum," he added quickly.

"Yeah, I know, we were surprised too," said Julie, placing her self back on Ben's bed. She then turned to look at her boyfriend. "You're something else you know that right?" she said playfully.

"Well considering I'm technically not of this Earth times 10," Ben said, with a hint of mock thought and sarcasm. "I'd have to say yes."

"Dude, you're practically a medical miracle," Kevin said, as Julie gave Ben a playful little shove.

"Oh, you flatter me, Kevin," said Ben with a hint of sarcasm. "But not even medical problems can put a leash on me!"

"Oh you're so humble Ben," Gwen said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. It was so typical of her cousin to think highly of himself, but his immaturity seemed to be toning down due to his increasing rate of fan girls (most of which just recently became his stalkers).

"When the occasion calls for it, yes, yes I am," said Ben, laughing in his normal much to everyone's, except for Kevin's, relief and eventually everyone joined in. Then suddenly Ben grabbed the left side of his chest and gritted his teeth in pain. Everyone turned toward him watching him cautiously.

"Ben, are you okay?" Julie asked, worriedly.

"Well, that car crash was no kiddie ride, Julie," said Ben through clenched teeth, while massaging the left side of his chest and leaning back in his pillows. "Am I supposed to be taking any meds?" he asked the room at random.

"Oh my God I have to tell them that you're awake!" exclaimed Gwen, jumping up out of chair. She ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Nice to keep things calm," said Kevin coolly, as Julie and Ben laughed.

Shortly after Gwen left, three more people came into the room. Two were girls and there was obviously only on boy. One of the girls had shoulder length, black hair with purple streaks in it, topped off with a signature purple headband. She also had brown eyes behind purple rimmed glasses. She was wearing a purple shirt, with a red under shirt, just plain blue jeans, and black boots.

The other girl was a brunette with curly hair usually tied up in a ponytail. She had hazel eyes that changed color sometimes depending on her mood. She was sporting a green shirt with a red heart on it with the letters L.O.L. spelled in white in it. As always she had on blue jean cargo pants with black boots.

The boy also had brown hair but it part slightly when it reached his face. He had bright blue eyes and a signature gap between his two front teeth. He wore a shirt with two stripes on it with a tanned colored under shirt. Just like the girl before him, he wore blue jean cargo pants but the difference was that he wore green tennis-shoes. He was also relatively shorter than the two girls.

Ben smiled and said, "Hi guys."

His three best friends, Necxi, Elaina, and Cody, all smiled back.

* * *

**A/N; Kevin you are soooo stupid sometimes! XD**

**~Ellie~**


	6. Elaina's Crush

Necxi's smile faltered and, out of nowhere she ran forward and gave Ben a huge hug. "Ben I'm so glad you're okay!" she said as she sobbed into the back of his hospital gown (something he wouldn't have allowed with his jacket) totally disregarding the fact that Ben was spluttering and gasping for breath.

"Uh, Necxi- FYI- _choking_ not breathing!" gasped Ben, trying to pry the 14 year-old girl off of him. "Oh God! I think she just rebroke one of my ribs!"

"Uh Necxi, let go of the man before you kill him," Cody said striding over to try and pry Necxi off of Ben, while everyone else in the room was busy laughing at the scene unfolding before them. Necxi then stood up and straightened her shirt."Fine!" she said, rather snappishly, to Cody. "But only because I don't want you to have hernia trying to lift me off of him. Oh, quit over-reacting, that's my job!" she shot at Ben who was saying, "Air! Sweet, precious air!"

After a few minutes of laughing everyone seemed to just remember the third newcomer was still in the room. Everyone turned to see Elaina staring down at her boots with her arms folded across her chest and a frown on her face, a sad look in her eyes. They all knew that this was unusual for her, because she was usually so happy and hyper active.

Ben looked at her and cocked his head to the side and said, "I'm expecting a hug from you, ya know." He opened his arms expectantly. Elaina looked up at him and smiled. She walked swiftly towards him and enfolded him in her arms and he returned the favor."See? That all-natural smile was all I wanted," Ben said, smiling, after he let go of her. She all of a sudden went very red and looked down sheepishly, but she was still smiling all the same.

He always knew exactly how to cheer her up. When Ben didn't know (much to Elaina's dismay) was that Elaina liked him ever since he was 10 and she was 8. _Really_ liked him. It even went to the point where even the slightest touch from him caused her to go every shade of red that ever existed. Everyone thought that the fact that Elaina liked Ben was painfully obvious, Ben just couldn't see it for some reason. Even Julie saw it and she was completely okay with because she and Elaina got along so well! But her oblivious boyfriend was the only one who didn't see it.

_Why? Why can't he just notice it?_ Elaina thought miserably.

Ben cocked his head to one side and said, "Elaina are you okay? You went all weird there for a second."Elaina shook her head.

"Nothing, Ben," she said holding back tears with difficulty. "Nothing at all..."


	7. Ben's Realization

Ben looked at Elaina concernedly. She wasn't fooling him, something was bugging her and he wanted to find out what. Elaina was one the greatest friends he ever had, and he has known her for quite a long time. She was starting 3rd grade when he met her and he was starting 5th grade. She looked so alone and it was his impulse to help anybody who needed it and she looked like she needed a friend. The two soon began to form a close bond, telling one another about their families, friends, backgrounds... and powers

Elaina's powers were very interesting to Ben. She had the power to control people's dreams, changing them from either a horrible nightmare to a beautiful dream or vice versa. She could also make people dreams become a reality, which is very useful in battle or if she thought someone deserved a treat. She told Ben that her power was measured by the length of her wings. When he asked if he could see them, Elaina obliged with a smile. All Ben said 'Wow, you must be powerful!', because her wings were at least fifty feet long!But the way she was acting now was completely new to him. She looked... sad. So very sad. Elaina was usually so happy, hyper, and perky. Barely anything could make her sad. What could make her feel like this...?

Ben's eyes widened. _No, wait could she possibly like me?_ he thought._ How could that be? Why didn't I notice this before? Oh I must've caused her so much pain over the years. Wait I should probably ask Necxi, Julie, and Gwen just to be sure._

Just then the door opened to reveal Gwen. "I told the doctor that you were awake," she told Ben, sitting down in the empty chair next to his bed. "She said she'd be around in about 45 minutes with your meds." She looked up at the newcomers and smiled. "Figured you guys might be here in a matter of minutes," she said.

"I'm kinda hungry," Elaina said, after a lengthy silence.

"Well, then go get somthing to eat," said Cody. "You haven't eaten since you heard he was in the hospital!"

"I don't wanna leave though," Elaina whined.

"Elaina Selena Rosas, if you don't get something in your stomach, Cody and me will personally deliver you to the cafeteria!" Kevin said forcefully, with Cody nodding in agreement. Kevin has always been the over-protective big brother to Elaina.

"You wouldn't dare- AH!" Kevin had gotten up and heaved Elaina over his shoulder. The 14 year-old girl kicked and thrashed. "Kevin Ethan Levin, you'd better put me down RIGHT NOW!"

"Not until you have lunch," Kevin said simply, marching out of the room with her.

"See you guys later," Cody said, closing the door behind him.

When Ben was sure they were gone he turned to the three girls. "Uhm, can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure, Ben. What do you need?" Necxi said happily, Gwen and Julie looking on intently."Uhm... does-does Elaina like me?" Ben stuttered at the last part but got his question out.

Gwen , Julie, and Necxi's eyes all widened to the size of dinner plates and they all thought the same thing. _Wait, when did he find out?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N; Seriously he just now found out? (rolls eyes) Boys...**


	8. Finding Out The Facts

"Uhmm, we... don't know what you're talking about!" Gwen said defiantly, while the other two nodded in agreement. No matter what the circumstance, they were going to protect Elaina's secrets 'til the very end of time!

Ben folded his arms and scowled at them. "You're all horrible liars, you know that right?" he said, sarcastically. "Please just tell me the truth."

The girls looked at one another uncertainly. How were they going to put this? Should they just come out and say it bluntly or put it delicately? Finally Necxi decided on one.

"Ben, she's liked ever since you guys were kids," she said, watching Ben's expression cautiously. Much to her shock, it changed from curious to anguished in a second.

"Ugh, I'm such an asshole!" he said, burying his face in his hands. "All the pain I must've caused her! And I told her about Kai! I didn't get the clue when she told me I'd find someone else _and _when she held my hand? I'm a jackass! A moron! A jerk! The worst friend in the history of friends!"

They watched, remorsefully, as Ben sobbed into his hands. Julie was the first to move. She sat down next to Ben and gave him a gentle hug and motioned for the other girls to do the same. And they did.

"Ben, it's okay. Most guys are oblivious to the fact girls like them," Gwen said, while the other two nodded in agreement. They still hadn't let go of him at this point.

"Yeah, but Gwen, I'm her friend," said Ben, wiping away his tears and motioned for the girls to get off him, which they did. "After all the damage I did how am I going to fix this? What am I supposed to do now?"

Necxi thought for a moment and said, with a devilish grin on her face, "Well maybe there's something you can do..."

Ben eyed Necxi warily. "Like what exactly?" he asked cautiously.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe cliffhanger! XD **


	9. Necxi's Suggestion

Necxi looked at Ben with a somewhat evil grin on her face. Ben gulped and grabbed Julie's hand and Julie, equally scared, squeezed his hand in turn. Gwen widened her eyes and looked from Necxi to Ben and Julie.

"Well, it's quite simple really," Necxi said, turning around and walking to the wall with her hands behind her back. "But you'll both have to agree on it," she added, turning back to Ben and Julie. The two exchanged uneasy looks.

"Agree on what?" Ben asked nervously.

"What I'm about to propose," Necxi said simply."Well propose it already!" Julie demanded. "You're making us nervous!"

"Alright, alright! Keep your hair on!" Necxi said, irritably. She took a deep breath and said, "Why don't you, Ben, date Julie _and _Elaina?"

At first everyone was shocked. Then, Ben, slowly but surely, came to his senses.

"Is-is that a joke?" he said, incredulously. "That has to be the weirdest thing I've ever heard and that's saying something!"

"I don't know Ben, it might work," said Gwen, mulling the scenario over in her mind.

"Yeah, I can see that too!" said Julie, excitedly. "Elaina and I get along so well, wouldn't it be cool if we shared you?"

"W-what?" Ben said. He couldn't believe his ears! Was his girlfriend actually going through with this?

"Oh come Ben why not?" demanded Julie. "It not that bad to try something new! And she's your best friend! You do like her don't you?"

"W-well, I-I uh," Ben stuttered, growing increasingly red. Elaina was very pretty. He did love her eyes, her hazel eyes that become sapphire blue or emerald green in an instant. And her hair, her beautiful curly brown hair that fell perfectly around her teardrop-shaped face. And she a cute figure just like Julie did. Plus she has known him longer so she has a right. Looking defeated and embarrassed he said, "Okay, if it'll help. I don't see the harm."

All the girls began to squeal and jump up and down as Ben watched them with a smile on his face. Then the door opened to reveal Dr. Syder.

"Hello, Ben," she said with a kind smile. "I have your pills."

* * *

**A/N; Yup that's our Necxi for you! XD**


	10. Dr Syder's Recommendation

"Hello, Dr. Syder," Ben and Gwen said, together. Then they looked at each other and scowled. They hated sounding like they were twins. The woman merely smiled at them.

"So Ben," she said coming over to the bed with a clipboard and a small orange bottle in her hands. "Your pills will be taken once in the morning and once in the evening, before and after you leave the hospital of course. Now, and I always ask my patients this, do you think that there is anything we could've over looked?"

She looked sternly at Ben as to say 'Be honest with me'. He thought for a minute and said, "My arms do ache a little bit. Is that normal?"

"Well, Ben, nothing was on top of your arms when you were found at the wreckage," said Dr. Syder, looking at the notes on her clipboard. "In fact the only thing that was on top of your arms was you. That's probably why they ache."

"Well, okay, then. Nothing else is bugging me, though," said Ben.

"Okay, but I do have some recommendations, though," Dr Syder said, even more sternly than before.

"What are they doctor?" asked Gwen.

"No physical activity, which means no sports, until the small bone in your leg heals which would take about 5 to 10 months at the very least," said Syder.

"Uhm, I think you just killed him doctor," said Necxi, crossing her arms and smiling. "He loves soccer."

"Yes Necxi, I'm slowly dying inside," said Ben sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Keep going please, " he said, turning back to the doctor.

"That also means no sexual activity as well," Syder said, smiling widely. Ben and Julie grew bright red and the other two laughed hysterically.

"Well, uh, I assure you, Dr. Syder, that I'm not sexually active," said Ben, slowly growing crimson, and smiling sheepishly.

"I should hope not," said Dr. Syder, smiling widely still. "Well, I leave your four to your discussions." When she closed the door Gwen and Necxi were still laughing and Ben and Julie were still red.

"Oh will you two clam it already?" Julie snapped, to no avail.

* * *

**A/N; Oh God! After I was done writing this chapter, I swear I almost broke a rib because of laughing! XD**


	11. Telling the Truth

They were still laughing when the door opened again. In came Cody, Kevin, and Elaina. Two of them were laughing as heartily as the two in the room. The laughter from the two girls ceased at once.

"Kevin stop you're killing us!" said Cody, laughing hysterically as Elaina gasped for breath. The three in the cocked their heads to the side, worried. It was a known fact that Elaina had asthma.

"What? I'm telling you it wasn't me! It was the egg salad!" protested Kevin, growing bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh you are such a horrible liar Kevin!" gasped Elaina, clutching her side in pain, but looking joyful all the same.

"Well you guys sound like you had a good time!" said Ben, glad for a change of subject. Elaina turned to him and smiled. He felt a swooping sensation in the pit of his stomach. _Man, she has some pretty eyes, _he thought,_ and what a natural smile._

"Yup," Cody said, smiling. "Okay first Elaina was all pouty because she had to leave the room right? So we tried all we could to cheer her up. Jokes, me making fun of Kevin, Kevin making fun of me, anything. Nothing seemed to work so I decided to tease them about their bond with one another."Kevin and Elaina shifted uncomfortably at this, their faces going slightly red. Also, Ben obtained somewhat of a sour look on his face at the mention of Kevin and Elaina's 'bond' with each other. This didn't go unnoticed by Necxi_. Oh wow! He's actually jealous_! she thought, incredulously.

"Wait a minute Cody," Ben said raising a finger for silence. "I have something to say before you finish your story."

"Uhmm, okay man, whatever you like," said Cody, unsure of what was about to happen. Everyone looked at Ben with curious expressions on their faces, wondering about what he might say. Ben then nervously looked up from his lap and said, "Elaina, I have something to ask you."

"Uhh, okay Ben," she said, nervously. She glanced at Gwen, Necxi, and Julie each and they all shook their heads.

"Elaina, do you love me?" Ben asked. Elaina's face color changed from pale to red in an instant.

"Well, I-I, uh," she stuttered, slowly growing crimson.

Ben merely smiled at her. "It's okay if you do," he said quietly, "because you know I love you too."

Elaina merely looked as though all the blood in her body had rushed to her face. She swallowed and said, "Y-you love m-me?"

* * *

**A/N; Well I hoped you likey my chapter! Also I DO NOT like Kevin. Another thing is that I'm gonna start doing POV's from the next chapter on.**


	12. Working Things Out

Ben's POV;

I gulped hard and buried my face in my hands. I could feel the blood in my body rushing to my face. What made it worse was when Cody and Kevin started to laugh about it.

"Really dude you just now admitted it?" laughed Kevin and a heavy thud told me that he just fell on the floor and was rolling around in laughter.

"What did a light switch on in your brain or something?" said a hysterical Cody, and soon after he was gasping for breath.

"No but I tell you what, if you two don't shut the fuck up right now, you'll both get a Humungousaur size foot up your asses!" I shouted, taking my face out my hands. My anger had now reached it's breaking point, thank you very much. Kevin sat up bolt right, his eyes wide in fear. He's dealt with Humungousaur before and I don't think he cared to do it again. As for Cody, I think he didn't want to get crushed on his first battle against me, because he shut up real quick.

"Thank you!" I said agitatedly. I turned back to Elaina. The redness in her face was starting to go down as was mine, much to my pleasure and gratefulness.

"Ben," she said, slowly, walking towards me and sitting down beside me. "Since when?"

"Since I quit being a monumental jackass," I muttered staring at my hands in my lap ashamedly.

"Ben, you're not a jackass," Necxi said gently. "Usually the cruhsee doesn't know that the crusher likes them."

I stared at her like I've never seen her before, because she had just confused the Hell out of me . "Uh huh," I muttered after awhile.

"What about Julie?" Elaina asked me, uncertainly, looking over at her best friend."

It's okay Elaina," Julie said also coming towards me and sitting on my other side. "We'll share him. It'll be perfect because we get along so well."

"Well okay then," said Elaina. "Just one more thing."

"What?" I asked, uncertainly.

"This," she replied and she kissed me.

* * *

**A/N; Yeah, yeah, cheesy I know! Please review because I haven't gotten any from you guys lately.**


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ben's POV;

It's been months since the accident and everything is going great with my two girls. Julie looks like she's going to win her tennis tournament and Elaina's going to be fifteen in a few days (her birthday's in December, like mine). She's also entering a junior writing contest, I hope she wins! Gwen and Kevin are on break for some stupid reason, that I'm not going to go into right now, but trust me, they'll be back together in no time.

Necxi's going to an acting school for teens (go figure, she's a gigantic drama queen) and Cody's got a job at a nearby GameStop (no shock here). As for my mom she's just going to have to come to the fact that I'm not a baby anymore and can choose my girlfriends without her help. The sooner she realizes that the sooner we can all be happy.

Well Ben's out! Catch ya later! ;)

* * *

**A/N; Well that's the end of this story! See ya!**

**~Ellie~**


End file.
